Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 19
Romania will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19. The Romanian entry will be selected through Selecția Națională 19. Vunk & Antonia will represent Romania with the song "Pleacă". The band Vunk and Antonia represented Romania with the song "Pleacă", which qualified from the third semi-final and went on to win the contest in the final of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19, scoring a total amount of 214 points. Selecția Națională 19 and Cornel Ilie]] Thirty songs will participate in Selecția Națională 19. The semifinalists were subsequently drawn into two semifinals with the qualifying entries proceeding to the final.The three shows will be hosted by Eurovision Song Contest 2010 participants Paula Seling and Ovidiu Cernăuțeanu. The jury panel for the semifinals and final will consist with the votes of the Romanian juries. The televote will consist with juries of the countries from all Europe. Semifinals 'Semifinal 1' The first semi-final was held between 13 and 16 March 2013. Seven songs qualified to the final , with three songs qualified to the second chance round. The full results of semi-final 1 were announced on April 6, 2013. 'Televoting and Jury Semi-Final 1' Twenty-six televoters from all Europe voted in the first semi-final. They were from following countries : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Scoreboard Televoting Semi-Final 1' 'Rankings Televoting and Jury Points Semi-Final 1' 'Semifinal 2' The second semi-final was held between 17 and 19 March 2013. Seven songs qualified to the final , with three songs qualified to the second chance round. The full results of semi-final 2 were announced on April 7, 2013. 'Televoting and Jury Semi-Final 2' Twenty-seven televoters from all Europe voted in the first semi-final. They were from following countries : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Scoreboard Televoting Semi-Final 2' 'Rankings Televoting and Jury Points Semi-Final 2' Second chance The second chance took place on March 20, 2013. Two songs advanced to the Grand Final. Final The Final was held between March 30 nd April 7, 2013. The winner and the full results of the Final were announced on April 8, 2013. "Pleacă" has won the Final. 'Televoting and Jury Final' Twenty-seven televoters from all Europe voted in the first semi-final. They were from following countries : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Jury Points Final' At Own Eurovision Song Contest Romania will compete in one of the three semi-finals in Budapest, Hungary. On May 18, 2013 in the Semi-Final Allocation Draw it was decided that Romania will compete in the third semi-final. On May 19, 2013, Romania was selected to perform in slot number 03 in Semi-Final 3, following Latvia and preceding Kosovo. On May 24, 2013, Romania qualified for the Grand Final. On May 25, 2013, Romania was selected to perform in slot number 10 in the Grand Final, following Wales and preceding Russia. On June 4, 2013 Romania won the Grand Final of Own Eurovision Song Contest 19, receiving 214 points. Back in the semi-final, it was revealed that Romania has won semi-final three with 105 points. 'Points awarded by Romania' 'Semi-final 3' 'Grand Final' See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 Category:Romania in OESC Category:Countries in OESC 19